


Sticky

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, foodsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6070795">Spanking</a>, they decide to try something else new, with chocolate syrup this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Fin had been thinking about what they hadn’t tried yet. The spanking had sparked new ideas in him, in both of them.

“You know, we’ve never tried adding food,” he said one day, adding a generous helping of chocolate syrup to his ice cream. 

John looked up at him. “That sounds strange,” he said doubtfully.

Fin licked his spoon, putting on a bit of a show. John’s cock twitched in interest. “I would’ve said the same about spanking, but fuck, you remember how that went,” Fin said. And continued to go: they had added spanking to their routine, about once a week, which usually ended with the neighbors pounding on the wall loudly to get them to quiet down. They also always removed the down comforter first, having learned their lesson.

John nodded. “True. What do you have in mind?”

Fin let the chocolate syrup drizzle back into the bowl. “I want to lick chocolate off you, babe,” he said smokily.

John swallowed hard. “Well, when you put it like that…. Finish your ice cream first, my love. Chocolate syrup, fine, but I’m not letting you put anything that cold anywhere near my dick.”

Fin laughed and scooped up some more ice cream. He made a show of eating it, practically fellating the spoon. 

John grabbed the bowl from him and put it on the counter. “On second thought, you’re fucking me now,” John said in a low growl. “Tease.” He hooked his finger in Fin’s necklace and pulled him in for a demanding kiss.

Fin kissed back, fumbling for the chocolate syrup blindly. He snagged it finally and hefted it. They had enough for tonight.

John pulled him towards the bedroom, making a stop at the closet for a towel. He pulled their comforter off the bed and put the towel down fastidiously. Fin set the syrup on the nightstand and goosed John. John giggled and turned, pulling Fin in for another kiss.

Fin was working on John’s clothes while they were kissing, fumbling with John’s tie. John had his hands busy working Fin’s braid free, tangling a hand in Fin’s ponytail. “Fuck,” Fin said finally, tearing his mouth away from John’s. “I can’t get this knot undone.”

John sighed and turned his attention to his clothes, loosening his tie enough to get it over his head. He stripped quickly while Fin did the same. Fin stepped closer to John to kiss him again, but John tumbled on the bed, stretching out invitingly.

Fin chuckled and straddled John, reaching for the chocolate syrup. He made a chocolate-y circle around one of John’s nipples and leaned down to lick it off. John laughed breathlessly and held Fin’s head there as Fin sucked. He arched into Fin, pressing an erection against Fin’s ass.

Fin nudged his head free and drew a line down John’s chest with the syrup. “Whoops,” he said as it started spilling free. He went to lick it, long licks along John’s chest to get the syrup before it hit the bed. The smell of chocolate was overpowering.

John said, “Ugh, stop, Fin.”

Fin stopped immediately. “What’s wrong, babe?” he asked worriedly, getting off John.

“It’s sticky and it’s hard to stay hard with the smell of chocolate all around the bed,” John said. “Plus, it’s icky-sticky, not fun-sticky. I don’t like this. Can we stop?”

“Course,” Fin answered without hesitation. “You wanna wipe down or shower it off?”

John arched an eyebrow at Fin. “We can keep doing this in the shower, _without_ the syrup. I still want you.”

Fin headed for the shower while John got up carefully, smearing the chocolate on himself. He wiped fruitlessly at it with the towel he had put down. “Did you like it?” John asked as he joined Fin in the shower, the water already warmed up.

“Eh, take it or leave it,” Fin said. “But if you didn’t like it, babe, that’s enough for me. No more food.” He soaped up his hands and wiped John down, scrubbing at the chocolate stains. “I see your point; that _is_ sticky.”

“I prefer _other_ kinds of sticky with you, Fin,” John said with a leer. Fin finally got him clean and smelling like their soap. 

He got on his knees carefully, not wanting a slip-and-fall in the shower (talk about an embarrassing ER visit!) and looked up at John wickedly. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head of John’s cock. John moaned and fought to keep his hips still. Fin smiled to himself and licked again, and again, not taking John in his mouth yet, just licking.

John was futilely trying to grasp at the shower tiles for purchase, needing something to hang onto. He loved it when Fin teased him like this, and the water running over them was extra stimulation, heightening his arousal further. Fin finally took pity on him and sucked on John’s dick, and John tangled a hand in Fin’s hair. Fin moaned and John screamed at the vibrations, so Fin kept doing it, humming around John’s cock.

John was begging, vocal as always, “Fin, fuck please make me come, Fin please, I need to come so badly, make me come, keep doing that, oh God, right there, you’re so good, don’t stop please don’t stop, Fin please right there, Fin, _Fin_.” He came down Fin’s throat and Fin sucked him through his orgasm, then let go. 

He stood up cautiously and gave John a wicked grin. “Sticky, huh?” he said.

“Wha?” John said blearily, his brain still fried.

“You said you prefer other kinds of sticky. I’m gonna come on you, John, make you sticky. Give me a hand.” 

John wrapped a hand around Fin’s cock, stroking eagerly. He added a little twist at the end, just the way Fin liked, and pulled him in for a kiss. With his free hand, he played with Fin’s nipple, teasing one into a hard nub. Fin was moaning into his mouth, kissing him desperately. John stopped kissing him and leaned in to murmur in Fin’s ear, “Come for me, my love, come on me, make me sticky. I know you’re close, you’re there, come on. Fin, hon, come for me.”

Fin came, biting John’s shoulder, spurts of come landing on John’s stomach and dick.

“I’ll take this kind of sticky any day,” John said happily, reaching for the soap again.


End file.
